To determine the safety and efficacy of varying doses of Ro 40-5967 given once daily for hypertension. The primary efficacy endpoint will be trough sitting diastolic blood pressure. This will be placebo controlled for comparison. The formal determinations of blood pressure response and drug activity will be performed in the CRC so that adequate numbers of hemodynamic measurements and blood samples may be properly drawn.